Accident Prone
by ZOMGiwantspieNAAOOWW
Summary: Kouji managed to get himself hurt...again. Random fluff, Koukou brotherly. Rated for language, not much. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: IF IT AIN'T MINE IT AIN'T MINE.**

Yay random KouKou fluff!! Oh, fun fact: if you change the second symbol in Kouji's name, it means 'bad luck'? Explains a lot, ne?

* * *

It was a fairly normal day, Kouichi decided. A bit on the chilly side, but they were in winter school uniforms, so their jackets kept out the worst of the early autumn's first chills. At least it wasn't burning hot. Or snowing. Walking home in the snow would not be fun. His brother, however, seemed to have a different opinion.

It was Saturday, and it was Kouichi's turn to host the weekly sleepover the twins had been holding for some time. They switched houses every week, and occasionally invited the rest of the gang. Currently, however, the two were headed to the nearest bus stop, which was still about a kilometer from the school. Well, maybe more of a kilometer and a half. (A/N-a kilometer is about 6/10 of a mile, so 1.5 kilometers is about three quarters to 9/10 of a mile)

Why hadn't they just taken the school bus home? Well, as his 14-year-old younger twin put it (and had been putting it, under his breath pretty much since they'd left school)-

"That DAMN bus driver. We were just 30 seconds late, for crying out loud. The bus had barely started, would it have killed her to…" And so on. Kouichi had long since ceased listening. Frankly, neither of the brothers was paying attention to the sidewalk.

And neither of them noticed the curb, not consciously.

Which is probably why they didn't see the gutter.

But one couldn't exactly their fault, entirely. It wasn't a shallow gutter. Nor was it one of those that gets marked out in bright spray paint, by some nice soul who thought of the people who would use the sidewalk. No, this was one of those monstrously deep gutters that turns inward toward the curb, without lowering the sidewalk in the slightest. The invisible kind. The kind that no one ever seems to notice is there until-

CRACK.

Kouji let out a yelp, and hit the street. It was a quiet street, thank goodness. Not a car to be seen at the moment. But Kouji didn't seem very concerned with that at the moment. He was a bit busy with the agony that seemed to be enjoying itself, running rampant along his nerves.

"OMIGOSH Kouji!" Kouichi explained, suddenly alert. "What-are you-are you _okay??"_ He knelt down by his panting twin, immediately pulling up sleeves and checking for cuts and bruises, and apparently not noticing that Kouji was clutching his leg.

"Do I-MYARMS ARE FINE, KOUICHI! My ankle feels like it's on _fire_, and you're asking if I'm _okay?!!"_ Kouichi …panicked. Slowly. For lack of better terminology.

Looking down the desolate street for anyone who could help, (A/N-insert bouncing tumbleweed here.) he tried to calmly think back to when they'd learned about muscles and injuries and such. _Uh…Come on Kouichi, think…What do you do for any injury? It was…rest, which is later…ice, which I can't get right now…um…I'm supposed to elevate it, but I really do need a bench or chair for that…Oh, right, pressure! You have to tie it off!_ Kouichi grabbed his brother's bandana, who really didn't seem to care at the moment, and he carefully tied it just above where the injured joint was beginning to swell painfully.

"Alright, Kouji, we really gotta get you somewhere you can lay down, okay?" the fairly flustered boy said hurriedly to his brother, who by now could only nod in answer. "Alright, I'll carry you. Here, climb on," he stated, turning around. Kouji weakly wrapped his arms around his elder's neck. _Okay, the bus stop's not too far from here. I'll let him lay down on the bench till the bus gets there, and then we can go home and put some ice on it._

***

Kouji was on the couch now, with his leg propped up. He was sound asleep, on a good dose of pain reliever. Kouichi's mother had told Kouichi that she was going to call their father, and that Kouichi was to stop hanging over his brother, the boy needs his rest, after all.

Getting home had been extremely hectic. The public bus had apparently gotten a flat, and was a full hour late. An hour during which Kouichi discovered that not only had he forgotten is cellphone (of all days!!), but his brother's phone was so low on battery it wouldn't even turn on. Kouichi had spent the entire wait for either someone with a phone or the bus pacing by the bench. He'd snapped at Kouji at one point, made crabby by worry and stress. Guilt of the incident was eating at him now.

Well, at least it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Kouji had apparently twisted his ankle fairly badly, but, at least by their mother's reckoning, nothing was broken. Kouji had weakly commented to this that it 'still hurts like hell,' but that was to be expected. Pained or not, stubborn was stubborn, after all. He would have to be taken to the hospital in the morning, just to make sure it wasn't worse than it looked, but for now, the swelling had settled down, and Kouji seemed much more comfortable. He looked downright peaceful, in fact, sleeping on the couch as he was.

Kouji's cellphone, which was sitting on the floor, plugged into a nearby outlet, made a beeping noise to signify that it was fully charged. Kouichi walked over and picked it up, intending to place it on the armrest for Kouji whenever he woke up. He'd just turned it on, and was bending it over to place it on the armrest, when it rang. Loudly. Right next to Kouji's ear. Crap.

Before Kouichi could react, Kouji groaned and snatched his cell out of his surprised brother's hand, flipped it open, and said simply, "Moshi moshi. Telemarketers go to hell." He then proceeded to move the phone far away from his ear.

"FINALLY!! DO YOU REALIZE HOW DAMN LONG I'VE BEEN CALLING?!! DAMNIT KOUJI!" Takuya's voice emerged so loudly from the phone that even Kouichi heard each word clearly.

"Sorry, my cell was dead. Ah…about that. I'm gonna be late getting to the park tomorrow, if I do make it at all. Yes, it's short notice, and no, I couldn't have told you earlier this week. Besides, the gang meets up every Sunday, so it's not like it's a huge deal, right? Oh, well, excuse me for twisting my ankle in a gutter." Listening to someone talk on the phone was rather interesting and one sided. Well, except for -

"YOU DID WHAT?!!?!!" …well, when that happened. Takuya was rather loud when he shouted, ne?

"Twisted my ankle, baka. Yes, I'm fine. But I gotta see the doctor tomorrow, which is why I'm gonna be late tomorrow, okay? Yeah. Don't worry, Takuya, I'm okay. Nii-san's taking good care of me, so relax already." Kouichi started a little. "Hey, would you mind letting the others know for me? Domo arigato, Takuya. Oh, and if you wake me up again, you're dead, got it? Yeah, later."

And with that, Kouji abruptly snapped his phone shut and resumed his nap. The boy always had been quick to doze off during the day.

'_Nii-san's taking good care of me.'_

Kouichi thought back to those words. So Kouji wasn't mad at his brother for panicking, or snapping at him? Kouichi looked to his slumbering twin, and smiled faintly. He then gently pulled the blanket up farther on Kouji's tired form, and sat back down.

* * *

Aww…Wasn't that cute? Review please. Criticism will be used to improve. Flames will be used for weenie roasting.


End file.
